pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cars 2
Probably Brazilian commercial I found a commecial for Cars 2 in a foreign laungage on a foreign YouTube channel for Disney. I typed the description into Google Translateand it detected Portuguese. The original description for the video read: "O superastro das corridas Relâmpago McQueen e o inigualável carro-guincho Mate levam sua amizade a novos e emocionantes destinos internacionais em Carros 2, quando viajam ao exterior para disputar o primeiro Grand Prix Mundial que determinará quem é o carro mais veloz do planeta. Mas a estrada para o título é cheia de buracos, desvios e surpresas hilárias e Mate acaba se envolvendo em uma outra aventura emocionante: espionagem internacional. Dividido entre ajudar Relâmpago McQueen em sua importante corrida e uma missão secreta de espionagem, a viagem de Mate será de muita ação e perseguições explosivas pelas ruas do Japão e da Europa, seguido por seus amigos e observado por todo o mundo. Um elenco de carros novos e coloridos acrescenta ainda mais diversão, incluindo agentes secretos, vilões ameaçadores e competidores internacionais." This was translated by Google's service to: "The racing superstar Lightning McQueen and unique car hoist Mate take their friendship to new and exciting international destinations in two cars when they travel abroad to compete in the first World Grand Prix that will determine who is the fastest car on the planet. But the road to the title is full of potholes, detours and hilarious surprises and Matt gets involved in another exciting adventure: international espionage. Torn between helping Lightning McQueen in his important race and a secret spy mission, the trip will kill a lot of explosive action and chases through the streets of Japan and Europe, followed by his friends and observed throughout the world. A cast of colorful new cars and adds even more fun, including secret agents, menacing villains and international competitors." One of the tags is "Brasil", so I looked up some info and found that Portuguese is an official laungage of Brazil. So I'm guessing that's Disney's Brazilian YouTube channel and that video is a Brazilian commercial. Can someone confirm this?--Fred (talk) 19:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC) : Here's what seems like the Brazilian site for Cars. That might help.--Fred (talk) 19:24, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :: This is a kind of promotional video of Cars 2. There are three videos of this style that have been released, not only in Brazilian, but also in English.There are : Spy School : London, Spy School : Paris, Spy School : Tokyo. I have given here the links to the English official website. Gray Catbird 21:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) 3rd PG rated Pixar movie? I have a feeling that Cars 2 will be the 3rd Pixar movie to get a PG rating 'cause I think most of the stuff is action violence. It is? -- TheSitcomLover 3:25, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I think it would be a G. It's not that violent at all. -- Pixarfandom 13:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC) No? -- TheSitcomLover 11:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Finally, Cars 2 got the G rating !...Gray Catbird 15:32, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Voice actors Can someone please provide a citation or proof of voice actors, otherwise I will remove them. For instance, Jack Black and Dustin Hoffman. IMDb is NOT an official source. :Along the same lines, can someone confirm that any of the characters in Cars will be returning to Cars 2? Except for Mater and Lightning McQueen, I haven't heard confirmation for any other characters? I think they should all be removed until officially confirmed. --Jeff (talk) 01:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree that they should be removed until officially confirmed. I don't know why people insist on getting stuff up here so early just for the sake of getting it up here. It can wait until it is confirmed. - RaptorWiki 01:53, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Even the character pages I am talking about. Can't assume characters will return. - RaptorWiki 01:54, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Eh, Michael Wallis said he will reprise his role as Sheriff in Cars 2. Would it be okay to put it down? --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 01:33, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Where did he say this? Can you provide some official source (besides IMDb)? If so, then yes, we can leave it. --Jeff (talk) 03:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : :i love how all of a sudden you decide to do this...........Endrizzi427 18:12, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Who's the main protagonist Who is the protagonist in Cars 2? Mater or Lightning McQueen? -- TheSitcomLover 3:23, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Lightning McQueen. -- Pixarfandom 13:29, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure? Because one time, it said that despite Lightning having the big part, Mater's actually the main character. Or is that just a hoax? -- TheSitcomLover 11:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) One thing's sure : Mater will have a bigger role then in the first film.Gray Catbird 18:07, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Lightning McQueen is definitely the main protagonist. Pixarfandom 14:39, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, I guess Mater IS the main protagonist. It's on his page and Lightning's page says that he is the deuteragonist. Crazyhead88 20:05, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Front License Plates Has anyone seen a car with a front license plate, besides Fillmore, in Cars 2? - Lukwisnie, 7:54 PM, 2/29/2012, Eastern Time Zone Upcoming Cars Toon episodes in 2012? Would there be any more new Cars Toon episodes in 2012 before 2013? Lightening McQueen 14:19, July 1, 2012 (UTC)Lightening McQueen Cars 3? Any ideas for a Cars 3? And to let everyone on other websites like YouTube and ComingSoon.net know? And have them read Tailsyochicken's idea and all the comments on it?Lightening McQueen 14:22, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Rating Hey,what's up with the rating. G! Woah, I've seen cars 2 at least one hundred times, and I'll say it is DEFINITELY not fit for all ages. There is a ton of action violence, including usage of bombs, machine guns, missles, gattling guns (As seen on Mater when the lemons attempt to attack him) ,you name it. Anyway, Cars 2 should have really gotten slapped a PG- rating for the following reasons: Action Violence Rude Humor Torture/Murder Scene Attempt in murder Anybody who disagrees with me, please be reasonable. : I basicly agree with you, and most people probably would. Several have been surprised Cars 2 got a G rating, and several were shocked by Rod Redline's death scene. But despite all that, MPAA gave the film a G rating; and we cannot do anything to that. It seems that for them, characters in an animated movie can cut themselves in little pieces, or anything like that, as long as they are not humans, as suggests the fact all Pixar movies with humans got a PG rating (namely, The Incredibles, Up, and Brave). (I don't think however Cars 2 was that horrifyingly violent, although that Rod Redline scene is very dark...) But anyway, the MPAA has rated it G; we use MPAA's ratings; so we write "MPAA rating : G".Gray Catbird (talk) 22:21, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Some text removed in international versions In Cars 2, where I am, there was text removed to in the United States. Cs131 1mcs-sel16-197.jpg|In my country, the text at the bottom showing the World Grand Prix logo and the announcers' names has been removed in Cars 2 in my country, which is weird. Only the RSN logo is shown. It is also the same with other text shown for the World Grand Prix like when it shows some replays from the Tokyo race, like Rip Clutchgoneski, Max Schnell and Miguel Camino blowing their engines due to being hit by the pulse generator, and when it shows about Lightning McQueen losing the race to Francesco Bernoulli. On the pit building are the racers' names. In my country, it shows only the surnames of most of the racers, and Francesco's first name. However, sometimes, you can see in a few shots the full names like in the United States. On the Mel Dorado show, when it shows about Miles Axlerod creating the Allinol, on a clip for Australia, there is some extra text with the Allinol logo, but in my country, that text has been removed, and some text shown in the rest of the show is changed, like the text showing the calls, which on a five-minute clip, it says, "Call from (place's name, for example Radiator Springs), but in my country, the "Call from" is replaced by a telephone picture. In the clip, when showing Francesco, it says, "World Grand Prix Competitor" when Mel is talking, and orange text saying, "Live in Rome, Italy" when Francesco says his first line. In my country, all of that text is replaced by a radar picture with "Rome, Italy". And also, in a few videos for the United States, Mack has McQueen's full name on his trailer, but in my country, his trailer only has McQueen's surname. This seems to be the same for the billboard mentioning Radiator Springs as McQueen's hometown (and later Sir Tow Mater). I wonder why all of these bits of text have been removed. Also, in the Japan Race and Bathroom clips, you can sometimes hear different sound effects to the film, and perhaps in my country. Also, in the Japan Race clip, after McQueen and Francesco's conversation and during the start of the race, Brent, David and Darrell can be heard talking. But in my country, they are not heard. I wonder why. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 22:33, December 14, 2012 (UTC) : It is common to make an international version of a film which can be understood by a more general public. For this version, they would remove most of the English text (and sometimes some allusions to USA) and replace it by more "universal" images. This explains why the American version will have numerous differences with international versions, like those you point out. This is particularly visible in'' Cars 2'' because it contains a lot of text. : And if the text cannot be removed, they would redo the scene specifically for each version, rewritting the English text in the country's language. For example, this happens in'' Cars 2 with Mater's letter. Sometimes they even add special elements in international versions to appeal to foreign audiences: they did that big in Cars 2'' with the Jeff Gorvette replacements.Gray Catbird (talk) 23:49, December 14, 2012 (UTC)